Ella y sus patéticos resfriados
by Que Te Importa Es Mi Vida
Summary: Reyna está resfriada y Leo no hace nada mas que empeorar su, ya de por sí, mal humor. Apesto en los resúmenes


Él la miro, estaba devastada, toda despeinada, en vez de su habitual ropa del campamento tenía un pijama que le quedaba grande y una manta con ositos encima suyo, tenía la cara pálida a excepción de su nariz roja. Como ella misma diría, estaba patética, pero en cierto modo a Leo le seguía pareciendo hermosa. No solía enfermarse, solamente una vez al año, pero esa única vez solía ser uno de los peores días, pañuelos tirados por todos lados, tazas con té y platos hondos sin limpiar, cosa que Reyna detestaba pero que sus pocas ganas de pararse y enjuagar las cosas superaban su manía con la limpieza, en simples palabras su casa estaba hecha un desastre y seguiría así hasta que el resfriado se pase.

-Te ves adorable.

-Si tú dices que me veo adorable es que seguramente, en el tiempo que me he quedado aquí encerrada, el significado de adorable ahora es un sinónimo de horrible o desastre-dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia el sillón de la sala

-Oh, vamos rey-rey, que no estás tan mal- Ella se giro abruptamente cuando escucho eso dando su mejor mirada de odio.

-Vete al infierno, Valdez- Se sentó enfrente del televisor, seguida por Leo

-Creo que si me darían un dólar cada vez que dices eso estaría viviendo en una mansión, además yo sé que no aguantarías mucho tiempo sin mí, tú me amas.

-Hay veces en las que confundes "amor" con "odio".

-Bla-bla-bla, al fin y al cabo tú me quieres aquí de una u otra manera. Dime, sino estuviera yo aquí ¿Quién lavaría todos los platos?

-Pues yo.

-Si no has lavado ni uno en lo que va de la semana.

-No es mi culpa, no quiero ni pararme porque me duele todo.

-Ja, entonces tengo razón.

-No, no la tienes.

-A ver… a ver, otra cosa ¿Quién te haría la comida? ¿Quién te recordaría y obligaría a tomas tus medicamentos? Dime, quien otro que yo- dijo Leo sonriendo-. De hecho ahora que lo pienso bien, me tienes como un esclavo.

-No, si fueras mi esclavo harías cosas en contra de tu voluntad, pero que yo sepa, el que viene todas las mañanas a hacerme la comida y asegurarse de mis remedios, eres tú solito, así que culpa mía no es, señorito.

-De hecho es culpa tuya por enfermarte.

-Ajá, lo que tú y tu cerebro estúpido diga- dijo sin haber escuchado bien lo que él dijo, luego de unos segundos se dio cuéntalo que dijo-. Espera ¿Qué Hades acabas de decir?

-Que tú tienes la culpa por enfermarte.

-Claro, ahora yo soy la culpable de haberme enfermado, pfff…- dijo Reyna con sarcasmo.

-No te hubiera pasado si te abrigaras como es correcto, porque en el campamento mestizo suele hacer mucho frío en estas épocas.

-Espera, si lo pensamos bien, la culpa es tuya por hacerme salir.

-Pero tú fuiste la que no se puso un abrigo.

-Ahg, cállate, no tengo ganas de discutir-Se levanto yendo a su habitación donde podría dormir con tranquilidad.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A dormir.

-Pero son las nueve.

-¿Y? Una persona normal suele dormirse a estas horas.

-Que no comiste.

-No importa.

-No, tú señorita vas a comer.

-Bah, estoy bien- dijo tirándose en su desarmada cama y tapándose con las mantas, minutos después llego Leo con dos tazones de sopa, sentándose al lado de Reyna-. ¿Eh?

-Te dije que comerías. Ay, tú y tus patéticos resfriados.

-Vale ¿Qué es?

-Sopa de pollo, cuando era niño y estaba enfermo mi mamá me traía a la cama sopa, me arropaba y me llenaba de los osos de felpa que tenía en mi cuarto.

-Debe haberte querido mucho.

-Sí y como yo a ti también te quiero te hare comer aunque sea a la fuerza, esta deliciosa sopa- dijo Leo entregándole a Reyna su comida y comiendo la propia. Se quedaron charlando hasta que se hizo tarde y Leo tenía que irse.

-Bueno rey-rey, creo que me voy.

-Leo, podrías… ¿Podrías quedarte?

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, claro, si es que tú quieres, no lo sé, no quiero quedarme sola.

-Okay, no tengo problemas Reyna. Pero si me pegas el resfriado será tu culpa.

-Eres un bobo.

-Ya te lo he dicho cientos de veces, es un honor-dijo Leo y Reyna se rió levemente.

-Igual por más bobo que seas yo te necesito y quiero que estés aquí- le dio un beso en los labios y como cada vez que hacía eso sintió lo que algunas personas solían llamar "mariposas en el estomago".

-Yo también te necesito y no sabes cuánto-dijo depositando un beso en su mejilla.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron con el grito de Frank, que creo yo, tiene la mala suerte de que esta no es la primera vez que se encuentra a alguno de sus amigos en aquella situación.

* * *

**Hola. Decidí escribir esto porque estoy resfriada y realmente estaba muy aburrida, así que dije ¿Por qué no escribir algo? Y esto fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, lamento no cumplir todas las expectativas, etc. Gracias por leer, supongo que algún otro día suba otra historia,pero hasta aquel próximo día, les vuelvo a decir hasta pronto mi queridos lectores, espero volverlos a ¿Leer?**


End file.
